Love of Another: Outsiders Slash Collection
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Formerly Songfic Slashes.  This is a collection of Outsiders slash one-shots.  If you have a requested pairing, just tell me :D
1. Animals

A/N: Hey! I'm not dead! Whaddaya know? Anyways, I haven't been on here in a loooooong time *glances guiltily from side to side* Well there are no excuses. And yes, I changed my username :D way to change the subject, huh? Anyways, this is to help me overcome my accursed writer's block. This is slash, probably all the way, but there'll be separate warnings in each chapter. So, without further ado, Songfic Slashes's Table of Contents.

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

Chapter 2: Animals (Two-Bit/Ponyboy)

Chapter 3: Breath (Sodapop/Ponyboy)

Chapter 4: Walk Away (Johnny/Ponyboy)

Chapter 5: Sweet Blasphemy (Dallas/Ponyboy)

Chapter 6: Land of Confusion (Steve/Ponyboy)

Chapter 7: Shout 2000 (Darry/Ponyboy)

A/N: Now, this are all the pairings I have planned, for now at least. If you have a request, please, please, please, don't be scared to tell me. There isn't a pairing in the Outsiders realm I wouldn't do, other than het. Ok? Good :) can't wait for people to request (hopefully!)

-Dei :3


	2. TwoBitPony

A/N: Hey! Here's chappie number swei (two)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Animals by Nickelback nor the Outsiders. Cuz if I did, it'd be one big slash-fest!

Rating: Low M for non-graphic lemon and language

_I, I'm driving black on black  
>Just got my license back<br>I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

Two-Bit Mathews barreled down the deserted street going 55 mph in a 35 zone. He'd just gotten his license back after losing it to too many speeding tickets. Speed's in his blood, coded in his DNA. And now, here his is, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he speeds to his love's house.

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
>Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight<em>

His sweet lover Ponyboy was waiting in his room for his older brothers Darry and Sodapop to fall asleep. Soda had moved out of Pony's room when Pone hit 15. He smiles when he hears soft snoring and quietly creeps out of his room, unaware of the person following him.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
>I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run<br>Your mom don't know that you were missing  
>She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing<em>

He made it to the Curtis's house in record time, opening the door so Pony could jump in on the run. Pony hopped up in the passenger seat with a grin on his face. He kissed Two-Bit on the cheek since he had no desire to die young.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Two-Bit smiled and rubbed Pony's knee. Pony shuddered and blushed. Two-Bit couldn't believe he still possessed that endearing ability.

"I missed you too." His boyfriend replied, laying his head on Two-Bit's shoulder.

_Screamin'  
>No, we're never gonna quit<br>Ain't nothing wrong with it  
>Just acting like we're animals<br>No, no matter where we go  
>'Cause everybody knows<br>We're just a couple of animals  
>So come on baby, get in<br>Get in, just get in  
>Check out the trouble we're in<em>

They were driving down a deserted part of the country when Pony got a suddenly devious idea. He grinned as he unzipped Two-Bit's pants and stroked Two-Bit Jr.

"Pony…gah, baby…"

Pony grinned evilly and got between Two-Bit's legs. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

_You're beside me on the seat  
>Got your hand between my knees<br>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear<br>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
>By now, no doubt that we were heading south<br>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<br>It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
>I'm screamin'<br>So come on baby, get in  
>Get in, just get in<br>Check out the trouble we're in_

They stayed there like that for about a half an hour, parked in a ditch having hot car sex, unaware of the car that was parked not too far away, but far enough not to be noticed.

_We we're parked out by the tracks  
>We're sitting in the back<br>And we just started getting busy  
>When she whispered "What was that?"<br>The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

They'd driven a little further and had come across a set of tracks and park. They were going at it again when Pony heard a noise much like a crunch of footsteps.

"Two-Bit? What was that?" Pony whispered softly. His boyfriend groaned softly before replying, "The wind? No one knows where we are. Okay?"

"Yeah, but…"

Two-Bit silenced him with a kiss.

_And that was when she started screamin'  
>"That's my dad outside the car!"<br>Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
>Must have wound up on the floor while<br>we were switching our positions  
>I guess they knew that she was missing<br>As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

"Two-Bit, that's Darry and Soda! Where's the keys?" Pony screamed.

"I-I don't know! They ain't in the ignition! They musta fell! Oh, shit…" Two-Bit trailed off, staring into the angry faces of the eldest Curtises.

"Hahaha, hey guys. What's up?" Two-Bit asked nervously.

"What yer doin' with our brother, that's what's up, _Keith_." Darry snarled. Ponyboy looked like he was about to speak up but wisely shut up.

"I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

Wrong answer.

Review please! I know it's short, I'm sorry! *Gets shot in the head by loyal fans* I don't wanna dieeeeeee! *Cries*


	3. SodaPony

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Good news time, readers! I got a laptop! Which is good for you cuz now I can write full lemons! Yeah! Oh, and I'm getting another tattoo. Not that you people care, you just want the smut. Lol, it's ok, I forgive you. This one is based off Breath by Breaking Benjamin and is Soda/Pony! Yes, I put my iPod on shuffle. Sue me. Also, I used the meaning a friend came up with: The voice of the song gets cheated on by his girlfriend, they broke up, the girl's new relationship isn't working out, he wants to be back in her life, she figures out she fucked up but doesn't want to face him. Yeah...this is gonna be an angsty bitch to write. 

Disclaimer: Character death, language, you know, all the good stuff. Also, cutting and non-graphic beatings and rape (I do not condone this people! Leave me alone!) Oh and Pony and Soda aren't brothers. It would NOT fit the song right. So this is AU :D

_I see nothing in your eyes  
>And the more I see the less I like<br>Is it over yet?_

Ponyboy Evans and Sodapop Curtis had been going out for almost a year now. And the entire time Pony was hiding a dark secret from sweet, lovable Soda. He'd been cheating on him for almost four months now. And that wasn't the worst part. It was with Soda's best friend Steve. He and Steve had a mostly sexual relationship; feelings weren't really involved. But there were times when Pony would catch Steve staring at him and Soda with such untamed jealousy, chills ran up his spine.

He couldn't live with the guilt any longer. He had to tell Soda the truth before it ate him alive.

"Hey baby, I'm home!" Soda called as soon as he walked in the door. They shared a small apartment together, paid for by Soda's job at the DX, a local gas station where girls would often come up and flirt with him. Soda'd always politely decline dates and other "invitations." He was faithful to his Pony.

Too bad Pony wasn't.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Pony was practically shaking in his metaphorical boots. Today was the day, he'd decided, to tell Soda the truth. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Soda sneak up behind him. Soda wrapped his arms around the love of his life and mouthed his neck. Pony gasped, more in suprise than anything, and Soda mistook that as a sign to continue. He gently bit into Pony's neck before pulling him into a soul-sucking kiss.

"Soda," Pony gasped when they broke for air, "we need to talk." Soda didn't like the nervousness in Pony's voice, so he sat down at the kitchen table and pulled Pony into his lap.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Well...you're gonna be pissed..." Pony trailed off. Soda just looked at him.

"You could never piss me off baby. What happened? Did ya break the washer again?" Pony flushed a soft red. He absently smiled at the memory of Soda coming home to see him covered in soap and crying. Soda had taken him into his arms and kissed him amidst the bubbles.

"Oh, you're gonna be pissed..."

"What'd ya do? Cheat on me?" Soda asked jokingly. When Pony got a shade paler, it hit him right in the face.

"...you...cheated on me?" Soda questioned weakly. Pony nodded slightly. Soda dragged a hand through his blonde hair.

"With who?" he questioned. He didn't sound angry, just...defeated.

"Steve." Pony whispered in a soft voice. Soda looked at him.

"I'm sorry, speak up?"

"Steve." Pony repeated in a louder, yet just as unsteady voice. That's when Soda flipped a lid.

"And how long has _this _gone on?" he yelled. Pony winced.

"...four months..." Pony whispered, just loud enough to hear. Soda turned red.

"So you've been cheating on me for _four months _with my best friend?" Soda raged. Pony whispered apologies and that seemed to cool Soda's jets.

"I don't think we can make it through this Pony," Pony tried to cut him off, but Soda spoke again before he could, "I know you're sorry. I've heard the same speech from every girl and guy I've ever dated. I'm sorry Pony, but I trusted you with my heart. I still love you, baby, I always will...but we at least should take a break." to that, Pony nodded glumly.

"I guess I'll go pack my stuff..." Pony turned to go to their room, but before he could, Soda grabbed him around the waist and planted one more kiss on his lips. Pony smiled sadly and left to pack.

"I suppose I'll come back for the rest some other time." Pony told Soda as he stood in the doorway with two suitcases. Soda nodded. As Pony walked out the door, he turned around and said one last thing to Soda.

"I love you too Pepsi. Always have, always will." with tear-filled eyes, he made his way down the sidewalk. Soda watched him go before sitting down and finally letting the tears fall.

It had been a month since then. Soda had had a few flings with guys and girls alike. He also heard that Steve and Pony had gotten together officially. Soda was happy for his best friend, but at the same time, depressed. He'd yet to find anyone like Pony, and doubted he ever would.

_In my head  
>I know nothing of your kind<br>And won't reveal your evil mind  
>Is it over yet?<br>I can't win  
>So sacrifice yourself<br>And let me have what's left  
>I know that I can find<br>The fire in your eyes  
>I'm going all the way<br>Get away please  
>You take the breath right out of me<br>And left a hole where my heart should be  
>You gotta fight just to make it through<br>'Cause I will be the death of you_

Steve had quit coming to the DX. Soda heard he was fired for coming in drunk off his ass. He was a little worried about Pony. How was Steve supporting himself if he didn't have his job at the DX? Steve lived and breathed cars. Soda brushed it off as him getting a job at a bigger garage.

That was, until he saw Pony at the store.

He'd gone to pick up some groceries. His icebox was running mighty low on a few things, so he went to stock up. And lo and behold, who did he see over in the vegtable aisle inspecting tomatoes? One Ponyboy Evans, love of his life.

Soda all but sprinted over to Pony, merrily hoping he'd left Steve or been dumped by Steve. After a month with just day long flings, he wanted Pony back. They could work it out, Soda told himself.

When he finally reached Ponboy, he tapped him on the shoulder. Pony tensed, then turned to look at him. 'Hmmm...that's not normal. Pony don't flip when someone touches him...Johnny's the only one that does that...' Soda lost his train of thought when Pony looked at him with those beautiful gray/green eyes of his. Then he noticed something peculiar. It looked like Pony was wearing makeup. He frowned and ran his thumb across Pony's cheek. He visibly trembled this time. Soda looked at his thumb; he was right. Pony was wearing makeup. But why?

And then he noticed it. A dark bruise on his right cheek. Soda wondered how he got it. All this time, neither he nor Pony had spoken. Now he broke that silence.

"Pony," he said slowly, "why're you wearin' makeup? And what's with the bruise?"

"I wanted to cover the bruise. It's kind of embarrassing to fall down the stairs and have a black eye, ya dig?"

"Oh yeah I dig. I dig that someone hit ya. That's from a fist, not stairs."

"Listen Soda, it's none of your business. I'm fine, really." Pony started to walk away before Soda grabbed his arm. Pony winced lightly. He'd grabbed his left arm, the arm that held scars and fresh cuts alike. Yes, he cut. Yes, he was in an abusive relationship. There were no domestic violence shelters that accepted gay men; they were steered towars heterosexual women.

"He beats ya, don't he?" when Pony opened his mouth to answer, Soda cut him off, "I'll bet you're hidin' more bruises under here." with that, he jerked Pony sleeve up to find...cuts? Was Pony cutting himself? No...he couldn't. Could he?

"Are you...cutting?" Soda questioned softly. Pony sighed.

"Leave me alone Soda." he walked away with Soda right on his tail.

"No! Pony you need help; let me help you! I want you back, I love you!"

"I'm sorry Soda. I'm already damaged. You can't fix me." Pony left Soda standing there shocked.

"You! Y-You get m-my boooooze?" Steve slurred drunkenly. Pony sighed and handed him the bottle of whisky he'd bought at the store.

"Wha's wit da sigh? I was gonna let ya off easy t'night, but since yer gonna be _that_ way..." Steve trailed off and slapped Pony across the face.

"Ya know I hate hurtin ya babe, but'cha keep makin me angry." with this, Steve mounted Pony and raped him, not for the first time.

Pony sighed in contentment as the blade dragged across his wrist. This was his escape. He never cut deep enough to kill himself; he was too cowardly to do that. He cut just enough to feel before putting the blade away and cleaning up any spilled blood. Didn't want Steve to see that.

_This will be all over soon  
>Pour the salt into the open wound<br>Is it over yet?  
>Let me in<em>

One day, on a whim, Soda decided to look Steve up and visit him and Pony, just to assure himself that Pony WAS being abused, and to collect evidence to get Steve put away. Pony may hate him for awhile, but as long as he was safe, he didn't care.

After about a half an hour of searching, he finally found Steve's apartment. He was not prepared for what he saw when he got there. Beer bottles were strewn across the floor and the place was dark and damp. But that's not what made him scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear and call the police for someone disturbing the peace. It was Steve, laying on the floor with a gun in his hand, unconscious and drunk, and Ponyboy laying next to him with a bullet hole in his head. Soda screamed enough to wake Steve. By then, the police were there and heard the second scream. They thought someone was hurt or in danger. They ran up the stairs leading to Steve and Pony's apartment, breaking down the door to find Soda on the floor, cradling the dead Pony's body while Steve ranted and raved about being woken up, all while waving the gun around. When it went off and shot a cop in the shoulder, they had more than enough evidence to give him a life sentence. Paramedics gently pried Soda off Pony's body so it could be transported to the hospital. 

_So sacrifice yourself  
>And let me have what's left<br>I know that I can find  
>The fire in your eyes<br>I'm going all the way  
>Get away please<br>You take the breath right out of me  
>And left a hole where my heart should be<br>You gotta fight just to make it through  
>Cause I will be the death of you<em>

Pony's funeral was four days later. Soda broke down looking at his dead love's body, resting peacefully in the casket. He clung to his older brother Darry and sobbed. No one could really blame him. They all knew how much Soda loved Pony. When they lowered the casket into the ground, Soda nearly lost his mind. He didn't stay to watch them throw the dirt; that would only confirm that Pony was gone for good. Never coming back.

_I'm waiting  
>I'm fading<br>Realize  
>Start hiding<br>You take the breath right out of me  
>And left a hole where my heart should be<br>You gotta fight just to make it through  
>'Cause I will be the death of you<em>

Just because Pony was gone did not mean he forgot his love. Pony lived on in his heart for the rest of Soda's days. And when Soda finally died, the last person on his mind was Ponyboy Evans, and wondering if he'd see him on the other side.

Well, that was angsty. Wow...didn't know I had it in me lol. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go study for my Chemistry and World Studies midterm. Please shoot me now. Thank you. Oh and whoever reviews gets a cyber cookie! And I had to make Pony's last name different. It woulda been weird if they had the same last name XP forgive me *gets shot by my friend Charlie*


	4. DallyPony

A/N: Oh yeah people! Another update comin' at ya! I somewhat changed the order of the chapters, so this is Dally/Pony cuz PlumSmuggler, so this is for you, reader!

Again, this song (Teenagers by My Chemical Romance) has many meanings. This is about a high school kid *coughPonyboycough* being bullied and a guy *coughDallycough* saving him :3

They gonna clean up our looks  
>With all the lies in the book<br>To make a citizen out of you

Ponyboy Curtis entered Tulsa High School for the first time today. He'd just moved from Oklahoma City. He missed everything: the big time city, the nightlife (yes, it wasn't much, but it HAD to be better than this dump), hell, he even missed his asshole ex-boyfriend Matt. He'd cheated on him, yes. He'd been a bastard, yes, but at least he was _there_. From what he'd seen of this town, he wasn't gonna like living here. All the guys looked fucking _straight_ for god's sake! Not one even looked bisexual! But his brother Darry got a better paying job as a roofer here, so they moved. Darry, a 22 year old, was his legal guardian ever since their parents died in a car accident. Soda, who was 19, also lived with them to help with Pony. Darry and Pony didn't get along too well, but tried for Soda.

Anyway, all this town was was a bunch of no good (but good looking!) hoods and uptight (and still good looking) hoods. Yes, Ponyboy was gay. As in, flaming gay. But that wasn't the point. The point was there were no guys that looked relatively gay! Damn.

At the end of the school Pony was stuck at right now, all the greasers were hanging around. There were a few that made Pony's mouth water. There was this hot one in a Mickey Mouse shirt and had red sideburns. Whoo. Cute. Then there was another. This one was more muscular than the other, with hair in complicated swirls. Then Pony spotted him. He had almost white blonde hair, elfin ears, ice blue eyes and drool-inducing muscles. Oh. God. Pony would love to sketch him. He had on brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, and combat boots. Not to mention the chains. Oh dear lord. Pony snapped his head away when he heard his buddies call him Dallas.

Because they sleep with a gun  
>And keep an eye on you son|<br>So they can watch all the things you do

Dally had heard that morning from Johnny that there was a new boy at school today. He said his name was Ponyboy. Interesting. Dally wondered if he was bi or not. He was openly bi and no one really cared. At least, no one dared to care. No one messed with Dally and lived to tell the tale.

When Dallas walked into the school the next day, he almost did a double-take. There was a feminine looking boy about 16 standing in the hallway, looking lost. Two-Bit and Steve waved him over. He couldn't get that boy out of his head! Heart shaped face framed by auburn hair, gray-green eyes, pale porcelain skin, lithe body, feminine hips, and mile long legs. Sexy. Time to see if he played for the same team.

Because the drugs never work  
>They gonna give you a smirk<br>'Cuz they got method of keepin' you clean

When Soda invited his new friend from work over, Pony did not expect to see the man of his wet dreams to be standing in the doorway with him. Steve, he found out Mr. Complicated Swirls' name was, worked at the DX with Soda. His friends Two-Bit (the one in the Mickey Mouse shirt) and Dallas came with him. They sat at the poker table while Pony watched TV and Darry cooked dinner. That is, until Dallas came to sit by him.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked quietly, so the others wouldn't hear him. Pony gulped, then asked in a croaky voice,

"What game?" Dallas smirked lightly and answered,

"Firetruck."

"Okay…" Pony replied, not wanting to look weak in the eyes of the man he was lusting after. Dally put his hand on Pony's knee.

"When you feel uncomfortable, say 'red light.'" Dally told him. Pony nodded. Dally slowly slid his hand up Pony's thigh. Finally, he reached Pony's upper thigh, near his cock.

"Red light…" Pony whimpered. Dally grinned.

"Firetrucks don't stop for red lights." He whispered in Pony's ear. He watched as Pony's face heated up. "So, you play for the same ball team…" Dally trailed off. Pony whimpered softly.

Dally's games were ruined by Darry calling that dinner was ready. Pony wasted no time practically vaulting off the couch and sprinting to the kitchen. Dally grinned again. He loved the chase.

They gonna rip up your heads  
>Your aspirations to shreds<br>Another cog in the murder machine

Dally was forcefully slammed against the cop car as the officer slapped handcuffs on his wrists. All he did was steal a pack of Kools, was that so bad? No, but with his mile long record, it was. This could put him away for a while. And all he could think about was Pony.

As weeks progressed, Pony grew more accustomed to Dally's friends. He got along best with Two-Bit and Johnny. He and Steve were practically at each other's throats and fought constantly. Soda hated this fact, but lived with it.

In those few weeks he'd lived in Tulsa, he hadn't seen Dallas since the "Firetruck Incident," as he'd dubbed it. He wondered if Dally was disgusted that he was gay. He was informed by Johnny, who was WAY too perceptive for his own good, that Dally had been locked up for theft. Johnny knew that Pony had a thing for Dally and did his best to comfort him in his absence. Two-Bit seemed to take on the role of the protector for him. The "Socs" as they were called, kept trying to jump him. They were always thwarted by either Johnny or Two-Bit though.

They said "All teenagers scare  
>The livin' shit outta me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes  
>Or strike a violent pose<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Dally tried to behave in the cooler, he really did. But when that rat bastard decided to make a comment about a certain sexy boy who visited him earlier, he lost it. No one was allowed to make those kinds of comments about HIS Pony. Well, not his yet, but he will be damnit! So there goes getting released early on good behavior. Dally just sighed.

The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names and they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much kid

"Trust me; once winter season's over, the Soc's will be back, full blown. Trust me." Two-Bit warned seriously as they walked to Pony's house. The Mickey-loving Greaser was hardly ever serious, but when he was, listen up, 'cuz it's important. He'd heard the rumors and whispers around school about Pony.

"Fag…" one boy whispered.

"Man-whore." A girl whispered to her friend. And in every conversation, every damn sentence, those derogatory words and Pony's name appeared.

'You're never gonna fit in Pone, so god help you…' Two-Bit thought wearily to himself.

But if you're troubled and hurt  
>What you got under your shirt<br>Will make them pay for the things they did

Once school was back in full swing, Soda encouraged Pony to take a switch with him. He did so, and put it safely in his back pocket. Two-Bit had taught him how to flip it out if needed. He hoped he didn't…

They said "All teenagers scare  
>The livin' shit outta me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes  
>Or strike a violent pose<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

'Just another week,' Dally thought, 'Just another week in this hell hole and I'll be out. And Pony'll be all mine.'

They said "All teenagers scare  
>The livin' shit outta me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes  
>Or strike a violent pose<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

"Ow!" Pony cried as he was slammed against a locker. Another Greaser had him by the neck against it. He had a glint in his eye and it wasn't an 'I'm gonna kill you now' glint either.

Lust. Pure, unbridled lust. Pony was scared. Where the hell was a teacher when you needed one? Pony never knew school was cancelled for the day because of no heat…but neither did Dally, thankfully. He saw Pony up against the locker, wincing in pain and fear and the Greaser towering above him.

"Hey Curly!" the other Greaser's head snapped toward the tow-headed greaser. A grin made its way onto his face. Pony whimpered in fear.

"'lo Dallas."

"Whatcha think yer doin'?"

"Me? Just playin' around. Whaddaya doin' here?"

"Well one, you ain't playin'. Two, I didn't know you swung that way. And three, I'm here 'cuz I thought there was school. Guess there ain't."

"Mind leavin' then?"

"Actually, I do. Get the fuck off Pony. Now." Dally'd had enough of this little game. Curly saw the look in his eyes and backed away before leaving. Before Pony could think, he was in Dally's arms and being checked over for injuries.

"Ow! Don't touch my back!" he cried. Dally frowned but nodded.

"Other than that, you okay, baby?" Dally asked softly. Pony stared into his eyes for a few minutes before nodding.

"Wanna go home? I can drive ya." Dally offered his hand. Pony took it and they walked out of the school, hand in hand.

*Lemon Alert! Stop reading if it squicks you!*

"Ohhhh…Dally! Right *pant* there!" Pony cried out as Dally struck his prostate. Hard. Nails scraped Dally's shoulders and back and Dally pounded him into the sheets.

After two months of dating, they finally decided to go all the way. Pony moaned louder when Dally reached down and stroked his cock.

"Yeah baby, yeah…so tight…ahhh…" Dallas groaned as Pony's walls started spasming around him. He thrusted faster and faster into Pony as he started getting close. Pony practically screamed when he came, tightening impossibly around Dally's shaft. He drove harder into that deliciously tight heat before coming with an animalistic growl. Dally slumped down on the bed and found the strength to pull Pony into his arms. Pony gasped, trying to regain his breath after his mind-blowing first time. Dally sighed contentedly and nuzzled Pony's sweaty locks.

"I love you." Dal whispered to Pony, who he thought was fast asleep. Pony cracked one eye open and said,

"I love you too." With that, both boys fell into a peaceful sleep.

All together now  
>They said "All teenagers scare<br>The livin' shit outta me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes<br>Or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

The next day, Dally could be found being chased around Tulsa by two overprotective big brothers for "deflowering their innocent baby brother."

Pony could be found limping around the house, wincing when he sat, and being laughed at by Two-Bit and Johnny.

A/N: Well, now that that's out of my system, a sweet one! Hope you like it! Anyway, I know I stole the whole "Firetruck" thing from someone (I believe it was a Two-Bit/Pony story, or where Two-Bit tried to win Pony over, I dunno. All I know is if you used it first, I'm sorry.)

And people, don't just read my stories just to say "Well _ doesn't deserve that after all you've put him through" etc. Okay? If I think a character needs to go through some turmoil, he/she will go through some horrifying event. I'm sorry I had to complain about my PJO story.

Now go and review, my lovelies!


	5. JohnnyPony

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry this took so long but I only have internet twice a week now :P Anyways, this is Walk Away by The Script and is Johnny/Pony. The song is basically about a guy who has broken his girlfriend's heart time and time again and (God knows why…) she stays with him. He sees what he's doing to her and thinks she should walk away before it's too late.

I don't know why she's with me  
>I only brought her trouble since the day she met me<br>If I was her by now I would have left me  
>I would have walked away but now I've broken away <p>

Johnny Cade sat at the bar and chugged down his fifth beer. He was already pleasantly buzzed and looking to score. He thought briefly about his husband, but quickly shook his head to clear away those thoughts. Pony could wait.

Yes, he was bi. Yes, he'd 'married' the man of his dreams. Pony was just shy of 20 while he was 22. Johnny was short-ish at about 5'10'' while Pony was miniature compared to everyone at 5'5''. His beautiful husband had pale porcelain skin, gorgeous gray-green eyes, the lithe body of a runner and a smile that could take anyone's breath away. Johnny, though in the middle of average, had a lightly muscled body (more than Pony's, at least), tan skin, dark brown/black eyes and a cocky grin. The moment the two met, it had been love.

~Flashback~

A 17 year old Johnny Cade jogged down Main Street in just a jean jacket to fend off the January chill. He'd just moved here from Florida with his foster parents. His real parents had beaten him black and blue, so the state took him away and placed him with Michael and Beth Cade. He'd decided to take their last name, since they treated him as their child.

He ran the rest of the way to his new house and all but burst through the door. His dad managed roofing companies while his mom was an accountant. They were both standing by the door when he staggered in.

"Get changed Johnny, we're having dinner with a coworker tonight." Michael rumbled. Johnny frowned but hurried upstairs to find something respectable in the heaps of dirty clothes. He finally found a nice blue dress shirt and black slacks and threw them on hurriedly. He practically fell down the stairs to find his shoes. Once he had them, he met his parents by the door.

"So why do you want me to go?"

"Well son," Michael began, "you're new to Tulsa and I heard my coworker has a brother about your age. I want you to meet someone. Hell, maybe you two will end up dating." Michael finished with a wink. He knew his son was gay and accepted it, albeit grudgingly in the beginning. Johnny stuck his tongue out before laughing.

When they arrived at the Curtis house, Johnny was in for a shock. On the couch sat a boy that looked about 15 with auburn hair, pale skin and gray/green eyes. He was reading the book Gone with the Wind. Johnny sat right down next to him.

"Good book, ain't it?" Johnny whispered to the beautiful boy beside him. Said boy jumped before looking over at him. What he saw almost made him gasp. Jet black hair was messily flipped into what could be called bedhead by the wind, tan skin and endless black eyes stared deeply into his.

"Y-Yeah…" Pony stuttered with a flush. Johnny smirked. Pony gulped.

"What's your name gorgeous?"

"P-Ponyboy." Johnny hummed.

"Interesting name, Ponyboy." The older boy drew out the first 'o' in Ponyboy. Said boy almost moaned. He was saved by Darry calling for dinner. He learned that Darry's new coworkers were the handsome man who was teasing him earlier's foster parents and that his name was Johnny. After dinner was cleared away and dessert served, the Cades were smiling and laughing on the way out the door. Ponyboy stopped Johnny and shyly held out a slip of paper.

"Call me and if someone else answers, ask for me." Pony whispered with a blush. Johnny grinned and leaned down to whisper in the shorter boy's ear.

"Oh, I will." And with a kiss on the cheek, he was gone.

That had been almost 5 years ago, Johnny thought as he sat there drinking. When they'd been dating for about a year and a half, Johnny worked up the money to buy him a ring. Pony'd squealed and cried when he proposed, before throwing himself at him in a flurry of kisses. Johnny smiled at the memory of Pony's hand shaking slightly as he slipped the ring on his finger before kissing it gently. He recalled the "wedding" they'd had in Johnny's backyard. Pony's brother Soda had forced him into a dress before grinning and practically shoving him down the aisle. Michael performed the ceremony after having a laughing fit at the sight of Pony, red in the face, screaming at Soda, in a dress.

Meanwhile, at home, Johnny failed to realize something. Today was their 5 year anniversary and where was he? Sitting in a bar somewhere. Pony had slaved over a hot oven all day preparing this mean for him and his husband, but where is he? Probably getting laid in some shady bar. Pony sighed softly to himself as the last candle he'd lit flickered out. He stood up from the table, decided to leave the dishes until morning, and cried himself to sleep.

Somehow she forgave me  
>She said 'A woman's gotta do what a woman's got to'<br>Even if it means she denied herself the truth  
>Cause when you're too deep you wake up when it's too late<p>

Johnny stumbled in the door at about 4:30 am after fucking one of the loosest broads he'd ever gotten. She must have been a whore. He staggered to bed to find Pony laying facedown on his side of the bed. He gently pushed Pony back to his respective side and covered him with the comforter. He grimaced as he found his pillow damp, just like every night before. Pony knew exactly what he was doing, even told him he did. When Johnny asked why he was still around he replied, "A good husband's gotta do what a good husband's got to."

That broke Johnny's heart a little, hearing he was only still with him to be a good husband, but…he couldn't bring himself to get away from the booze and the broads.

You've fallen in love in the worst way  
>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<br>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
>Cause if you're looking for heaven baby, it sure as hell ain't me<p>

"Leave…please…i-if you know w-what's good…" Johnny hiccupped drunkenly one night. Pony only sighed and shook his head.

"Why? I-I on-only hurt you…" he slurred. Pony smiled sadly.

"I know…now let's get you to bed." He whispered.

"All I do is put you through hell…"

So walk away  
>(Walk away)<br>Walk away, oh  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>Go now before it's too late  
>So walk away<br>(Walk away)  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>Go now before it's too late  
>But still she stays<p>

Johnny didn't know why the hell Pony would want to stay with him. He was just a drunk, after all. There had to be someone better out there somewhere.

"Why do you stay?" he demanded one night after drinking until he couldn't see straight

"I've told you time and time again, Johnny." Pony sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey! Don't get that tone of voice with _me_!" with that, Johnny slapped him across the face. Pony stumbled backwards from the force. That was the first time Johnny had hit him the entire time they'd been together. And it most certainly wasn't the end.

She's standing in the heart of darkness  
>Saying 'I know you got a soul even though you're heartless'<br>How could any other woman in their right mind be so blind  
>To find something safe<br>Instead of walking with me she should have walked away

"Johnny," Pony began. Johnny just grunted from his seat on the couch, "I know you got a soul even though you're heartless."

"What did you say, _bitch_? Johnny growled, his hands gripping Pony's arms tightly. Pony didn't show any sign of pain. Instead, he smiled softly.

"You heard me." He replied in a hoarse voice. Johnny's grip tightened until there was a purple bruise forming on Pony's forearm.

"Get me a beer."

"Yes, dear."

She finds color in the darkest places  
>She finds beauty in the saddest faces<br>For such a groovy and headstrong city girl

Over the next few weeks, Johnny came to a realization. He had actually started physically hurting Pony. He'd sworn never to lay hands on anyone unless he needed to after his father beat him black and blue on several occasions. What shocked him the most was that he couldn't bring himself to care. He wondered briefly if this was what the alcohol did to his father. He shook it off and kept drinking. Then he eyed the busty broad across the bar. She winked at him. He grinned. Yes, Pony was his husband but that was just law. He realized he didn't really love Ponyboy anymore. He loved the booze, and it kept right on flowing.

Could've had the world but now she's fallen in love in the worst way  
>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<br>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
>Cause baby, if you're looking for heaven, it sure as hell ain't<p>

'You could've gone places, done things but no. You fell for an asshole.' A voice sneered in Pony's head as he cleaned up the piles of beer cans. He shook his head. He already knew he could've had it all if he wanted. He really wanted to teach English, but never went to college because he wanted to be with Johnny. Darry hadn't approved but Soda understood. He smiled as he thought of his brothers, then frowned when he thought about the last time he'd seen them. It was the Christmas before Johnny hit the bottle hard. Everyone gathered in the living room and acted like loons. Johnny even stole the mistletoe off the ceiling at held it above their heads. Pony blushed and kissed Johnny in front of his brothers amidst cat-calls and wolf-whistles. It was none too chaste either. He smiled sadly at those memories and got back to cleaning.

So walk away  
>(walk away)<br>Walk away, oh  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>Go now before it's too late  
>So walk away<br>(walk away)  
>Walk away, oh<br>Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
>Go now before it's too late<br>But still she stays

Pony decided this was the day. He'd packed his bags last night while Johnny was at the bar, written a note, called Darry and made sure it was alright to come and stay, and pulled off his 'wedding ring' and put it on the table Johnny always sat at when he got home. He'd just gotten his most recent beating, consisting of a black eye, several bruises on scattered all over his torso and a very nasty cut on his right temple. Johnny had just left again and Pony pulled out his bags. Today the torture would end

I don't know why she's with me  
>I only brought her trouble since the day she met me<br>If I was her by now I would have left me  
>I would have walked away<br>But you've fallen in love in the worst way  
>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<br>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby, it sure as hell ain't me<p>

"Dear god baby what the hell happened to you? You get hit by a bus?" Soda exclaimed as he opened the door to help Pony. Said boy chuckled.

"Naw I didn't get hit by a bus. Help me inside and I'll tell the sordid tale." Soda did just that, picking up both bags Pony had, which were suspiciously lightweight, and walked into his and Pony's old room. He smiled as he set his stuff back on his side of the bed, where it belonged.

So walk away  
>(Walk away)<br>Walk away, oh  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>Go now before it's too late  
>But still she stays<br>But still she stays, eh  
>I'm saying 'Walk away'<br>Yeah, I'm saying 'Walk away'  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>But still she stays  
>Still she stays, yeah, she stays, she stays<p>

Johnny staggered into the house, buzzed almost to the point of being totally smashed. He bypassed his usual seat, in favor of bed. He was so out of it he didn't even notice that Pony wasn't there until dawn rose. When he did notice, he went out to his seat to think. What he saw appalled him. There sat Pony's ring and a note. It read.

_**Dear Johnny,**_

_**I can't take the abuse anymore. I can't take the fact that you love booze and bitches more than me. I just…I can't take you anymore. I'm finally doing what you told me to do. I've walked away. I'm not telling you where I am because I don't want you to find me. But if you do give a damn, I'm safe, happy and taken care of. I'm not sure I ever want to see you again. But I am glad for something. No need to file divorce papers. Here's your ring. That's all I have to do. I've taken everything of mine that isn't broken. What's left you can throw out. I really did love you Johnny. I missed out on college for you. But, as you made clear, you don't love me. Otherwise you wouldn't have put your hands on me time and time again. I'll always love a little bit, but now hate overrules it. Maybe one day I'll learn to forgive you, but for now, you go ahead and keep fucking your whores and I'll find someone who cares. **_

_**Ponyboy M. Curtis**_

He was even more shocked when he found his eyes well with unshed tears.

TIMESKIP 1 YEAR

A year had passed since Pony finally left Johnny. The story had gotten out to the gang and they were pissed. Now Pony was enrolled at the community college majoring in English. He fell in love with Steve Randle as he helped Pony get over his abuse at Johnny's hands. He'd cried a lot, laughed a lot and kissed a lot in the past year. Overall though, he was far over Johnny.

He and Steve were walking down the street in the rain one July afternoon when they saw the one person Pony never wanted to see again. Johnny Cade. Steve saw what Pony was looking at and pulled his boyfriend of seven months behind his protectively. Johnny just smiled sadly and walked on, the rain disguising the tears on his face.

Though Pony was broken, Johnny was the one who remained broken.


	6. StevePony

_Ok, here's the Steve/Pony fic :D I've decided to switch genres a little and use Honey Bee by Blake Shelton (I __**really**__ wanted to use Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith, but I really couldn't make it fit :P) so here it is. The lyrics are kinda self-explanatory, but whatever. Now, I must thank Aly208 (go and check out her story __**Desire**__, it's really, really, __**really**__ good) for putting a recommendation in her author's note for me and this story so I thank her immensely *me and Charlie applaud*_

_Now then, this one is a __**LOT**__ more light-hearted than the others :) Enjoy! After this, there's Darry/Pony, then onto my requests :) I'm still open to them, you know. Now then, this contains lemon. Don't like it? The back button is right there. And remember, you're the one who choses to press the review button and be a jerk saying "I don't like slash, you shouldn't write it." And etc. But seriously, if I had a boyfriend who did for me what Steve did for Pony, he'd be…uh…'rewarded' nicely. *Charlie stares* Quit looking at me like that! _

_Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest  
><em> 

Steve Randle sat on the Curtis family's couch, stuck in thought. He and the youngest Curtis, Ponyboy, had been dating for nearly a year now. Their anniversary, March 30th, was just under a week away. And he had no freaking idea what to get him. He just wasn't good at mushy romance stuff, but the one year anniversary is special, he was told. He didn't really know. Him and Evie only lasted 5 months and the countless other girls only lasted a night or two. But Pony, Pony was special. Every time he'd smile at Steve, the older boy would get butterflies and his stomach would do flips. Of course, that's why he acted like he hated him. No one had ever made him feel like that, and it scared him. So how did he cope? By being a total asshole to the younger male.

_~Flashback~_

"Look, why the hell are you such a bastard to me Steve? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Ponyboy screamed in rage at the swirly-haired greaser. Steve looked at him in shock.

"When did you start cussin'?" Pony looked ready to either smash Steve's head against the table or pull his own hair out. He let out a frustrated growl instead.

"What's it matter? Now answer the goddamn question!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Pony growled.

"If you don't answer one of the easiest fucking questions in the universe in the next 3 seconds, I'm gonna beat your head in myself, fuck waiting for Darry to do it. Now, why. Do. You. Hate. Me?" he grit out between clenched teeth. Steve chuckled nervously.

"Sit your ass down, kid, and I'll explain. Don't want Darry to break my jaw…even though he is anyway…" Pony sat down and stared at him.

"Well…It all started when I first met you and Soda, when you were 11. At first, honestly, I thought you were a girl until Soda explained that you were his baby brother." At this, Pony glared and growled at him again. Steve held up a hand to silence him.

"A pretty girl! Anyways, I thought you were pretty damn cute. Then I found out you were a guy. What freaked me out was I still liked you nonetheless. Plus, I mean, you're Soda's brother. Seriously, you get all the attention. But, it was mostly because I liked you. Still do, as a matter of fact." Steve laughed nervously again as Pony sat there with a contemplative look on his face.

"Uh, kid, you in there? Hello? Come on, hit me or at least do something, please?" at this, Pony turned to stare at him. Steve felt Pony's palm hit his cheek.

"How dare you!" 'Oh Jesus, now I'm going to get the homophobe speech.' Steve thought, "How dare you treat someone you crush on like that! How fucking dare you!" Pony ranted.

"Wait…you're not freaking out that I'm bi…so are you?" Pony blushed and curled in on himself.

"Yes." He mumbled against his knees. Steve grinned.

"Aw, Pony's embarrassed. Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before? Never had anyone ask if you were gay? Never had anyone compliment ya, tell ya you're cute?" Steve teased. Pony glared at him.

"Yes I've had a boyfriend before." Steve's mouth dropped open.

"And the gang didn't know? Did Soda and Darry? Who was he?" Steve rambled. Pony grinned lightly.

"No, yes, and his name was Randy Adderson." Steve blinked.

"The Soc?" he questioned Pony nodded.

"Wow…damn…"

"We only dated for about 2 months before I caught him cheating on me with his friend Bob." Pony replied sullenly. Steve brightened.

"You wanna go out? I won't cheat on ya, I promise!" he exclaimed. Pony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure I guess. And you'll have to prove that one." Pony taunted. Steve jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. Pony giggled.

The couple ended up telling Darry and Soda after dating for about a month, because Darry had walked in them making out. Steve did end up getting a broken jaw, and Pony ended up giving Darry a bruised rib as punishment for breaking Steve's jaw. He then proceeded to flit around Steve like a worried mother hen, getting him ice or his painkillers whenever it started hurting and kissing his jaw gently. He also shot Darry dirty looks for a month.

_~End Flashback~_

Steve grinned as he remembered the loving little kisses Pony'd deliver to his jawline whenever it ached. It still hurt every now and then, and whenever it did, Pony would happily lave it with sweet little kisses.

_This might come out a little crazy  
>A little sideways, yeah maybe<br>I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

Back to the predicament at hand, he still had no idea what to do for their one-year anniversary. He wanted it to be something so sweet, Pony would never forget it. Just then, the aforementioned Curtis walked through the door after a long day of school. He plopped down in Steve's lap and sighed as he curled up against the other greaser's shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" Steve asked softly as he kissed Pony's ear. The younger boy sighed and shook his head. Steve poked his side multiple times to annoy or tickle it out of him.

"Fine! Quit tickling me! The Socs are all bastards and Randy wants me back. He shoved me up against a locker and kissed me right before 4th block." Pony told him with a heavy sigh and a dark look. Steve glared daggers at the wall.

"Don't you worry baby, I'll take care of it, don't you worry." Steve assured him darkly. Pony grimaced lightly, not wanting to think about what Steve was gonna do.

"Are you hungry?" Pony asked, changing the subject. Steve replied that yes, he was, just a little, and Pony fixed them sandwiches. Soda and Darry found them curled up together on the couch, eating sandwiches and watching Mickey Mouse.

"You son of a bitch, you think you can kiss my boyfriend, huh?" Steve growled as he slammed Randy up against a wall of the Dingo. Steve had gone there to get a drink and to ask his friend Anne, who worked there, for help with his and Pony's anniversary. He found Randy here by accident.

"W-What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" Randy quivered in Steve's grasp. Said greaser bared his teeth in anger.

"What, ya didn't hear? Ponyboy Curtis is _**taken**_, ya savvy? He's mine, so back the hell off! You're the no good piece of shit who just cheated on him and threw him away like trash, you motherfucker!" Steve roared in his face.

"Hey, hey! You two, stop it, now!" Anne yelled from behind them. Steve let him sink back to the floor, but not without punching him square in the nose.

"You, get out!" she yelled at Randy, "And you, get your sorry ass over here, now!" Anne commanded.

"Next time, bastard, you won't be so fuckin' lucky!" Steve yelled after Randy, who was quietly exiting the Dingo, holding his broken nose.

"Okay honey, what was that about?" she asked Steve. Anne was like a mother figure to him. When he visited, Anne made sure he got what he came for and occasionally popped to over his house to check up on him. She knew all about Ponyboy, and absolutely adored the auburn haired greaser. Ponyboy loved her to death as well.

Steve explained the situation with Randy, and Anne frowned deeply. She didn't like it when someone messed with her boys. Then he told her about their upcoming anniversary and she brightened.

"What should I do?" Steve groaned. She smiled softly.

"Just as long as it comes from the heart, Pony'll love it, I guarantee it."

_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whisky<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shady tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honeybee<em>

Steve and drummed his fingers on the coffee table and groaned. Then an Elvis commercial came on television. And suddenly, it hit him. Most people didn't know, but he had a surprisingly good voice. Pony loved it when he sang, he called it the most beautiful sound ever. He phoned Two-Bit from the Curtis' phone.

"Mathews Residence, this is Sarah, who's this?" Two-Bit's little sister Sarah asked cutely. She was 3 and loved to answer the phone. She thought it was the neatest thing ever.

"Sarah, honey, it's Steve, is your brother there?" he chuckled. He heard Sarah's cry of 'Bubby! Phone!' before he heard Two-Bit's heavy footfalls.

"Two-Bit here, who's this?"

"Hey Two-Bit, I need a little favor." Steve answered.

"Hey Steve-o! Whatcha need?"

"Can you lift me…" Steve explained the plan and Two-Bit easily agreed. He could lift anything that wasn't nailed down and had fun with the challenge it provided. This one would prove to be difficult, perfect for Two-Bit.

"How'd ya do it, man?" Steve asked the rusty haired greaser as they stood in the Curtis' empty living room. Everyone had left so Steve and Pony could have some peace for their anniversary. Darry and Soda were keeping Pony occupied, Dally and Johnny were at a movie and Two-Bit was getting ready to go to Buck's for a party.

"Haha, a good magician always keeps his secrets. Now you two lovebirds have fun, and remember, wear a condom. Don't want ya gettin' poor Pony pregnant, now do we?" Steve spluttered.

"He's a guy you asshole! He can't get pregnant! Get out, you clown!" and Two-Bit went, laughing all the way. Steve hid the bulky package behind the couch and waited on Pony to get home.

_Yeah that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on the money<br>And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_

Pony walked in the door to find…candles. Lots of candles and rose petals leading to the kitchen. There was another path of petals leading from the kitchen to another room *coughbedroomcough* and Pony knew where everything was going. Steve stood by the kitchen table, which was decorated with a deep red table cloth and two candles. Pony smiled at his boyfriend of one year and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"All of this for me?" Pony asked softly in Steve's ear. Said greaser grinned and nodded before leading Pony to his seat and pulling out his chair like the perfect gentleman. Pony smiled before sitting down and following Steve's movement with his eyes. He pulled a baked chicken out of the oven and set it on the counter before carving it and serving Pony a piece. Pony dug in and sighed blissfully at his amazing boyfriend's amazing cooking. After the chicken followed seafood alfredo. Pony moaned in delight, making Steve's eyes darken a bit with lust. Finally, the couple had desert, a red velvet cake with 'Happy One Year' written on top in icing. They boys dug in and both moaned at the taste. After dinner, Steve took it upon himself to do the dishes and shooed Pony to the living room.

"Alright, time for the next surprise." Steve announced as he reached behind the couch. Pony cocked an eyebrow when Steve pulled out an oddly-shaped case. He gaped when Steve opened it.

"How the hell did you get an acoustic guitar?" he gasped. Steve grinned widely at him.

"I have my ways, love." He took the pre-tuned instrument out and strummed once, before singing,

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<em>"

Pony gasped lightly as his favorite Elvis song, their song, was sung beautifully to him by his wonderful, sweet and talented boyfriend. He practically tackled him when he finished (mindful of the guitar, of course) and kissed him passionately.

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done  
>There's more where that came from<br>Well you know I'm just havin' fun but seriously_

"Pony, baby, let's move this to the bedroom." Steve gasped as Pony attacked his neck with kisses, licks and bites. He'd moved the guitar by now and had Ponyboy straddling his lap, grinding against him while working on his neck.

Pony hummed noncommittally and allowed his boyfriend to grab him by the ass and carry him to the bedroom. He moaned into Steve's neck as said man massaged his cheeks while carrying him. Steve grinned before groaning at a harsh nip to his Adam's Apple.

Once they reached the bedroom, Steve all but tossed the love of his life on the bed before pulling off his own shirt, revealing a large expanse of muscle. Pony groaned himself before jerking his shirt off, revealing his toned runner's chest. Steve tackled him to the bed and pinned his arms above his head. Pony groaned as his boyfriend's skilled tongue ran across his chest, paying special attention his sensitive nipples. Pony mewled and arched his back. Finally, Steve released his hands and was shocked to find himself flipped on his back. Pony licked a line down Steve's treasure trail and earned soft groans. As he reached the top of his pants, Pony unbuttoned them with his teeth and pulled them down Steve's muscular legs. Steve jerked when he felt Pony also remove his boxers with his teeth. The brunette greaser moaned as Pony's sweet, hot mouth enveloped his throbbing erection. It was a special occasion when Pony gave head, claiming he 'didn't like the taste.' Steve thrust into Pony's mouth as he deep-throated him and massaged his balls at the same time. Steve didn't last long after that and came hard down Pony's throat. Said boy pulled back up after grimacing at the taste and swallowing and allowed Steve to flip their positions so Pony lay on his stomach with his ass in the air. Steve grabbed the lube from the end table and quickly lubed himself up, not wanting to waste a second with Pony waving his ass in the air like that. He put his hands on Pony's hips and thrust in hard.

The first thrust hit Pony's prostate dead on. He cried out in pleasure as Steve slammed in and out at a brutal, almost violent pace. Pony mewled, moaned and screamed his pleasure for Steve and Steve alone to hear. Steve grunted and groaned as the slick heat that was all Ponyboy pulled him in deeper and deeper with every thrust. Pony's body when rigid when he came, keening Steve's name like a bitch in heat. It didn't take Steve long to come again with a roar of Pony's name.

As the happy couple lay down together, they both sighed contentedly. Steve pulled a towel from underneath the bed and proceeded to clean the sleeping Ponyboy up.

_If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar baby  
>And I'll be your sweet ice tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>And I'll be your honeybee<em>

The two lovers awoke to the sounds of crashes from the living room. Steve shot bolt upright, not remembering if he'd remembered to put the guitar up last night.

"Honey, did you remember to put your guitar up last night?" Pony asked slowly. Steve shot out of bed and threw on his clothing. By the time he was done, Pony was already at the door, rushing to the living room. What they saw didn't surprise anyone.

Breakfast was on the ceiling and looked like it consisted of purple eggs and blue…something, no one really wanted to know what the hell Soda had concocted. The boys, minus Darry, were in the living room acting like fools and knocking things over, including a lamp. It turned out that when Darry got home last night, he'd seen to it that the guitar was put away.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Pony demanded in a dangerously low voice. The idiots stopped and stared. Two-Bit's and Soda's eyes went wide, Dally snorted from his position on the couch, and Johnny gave his friend a slight smile.

"W-Well…HE CHEATED. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT." Two-Bit yelled, pointing at Soda. Said blonde gasped and said the same thing about Two-Bit. Pony walked up behind both of them, slamming his hands on one shoulder of each and asked, "How the hell did breakfast end up on the ceiling, and why is it multicolored?"

Soda proceeded to ramble about Two-Bit and 'it was too plain.' Pony just sighed, smacked them both upside the head, and grumbled.

"It's too damn early for this." He muttered before taking Steve's hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

_Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms  
>I coulda said "I love you"<br>Coulda wrote you a line or two  
>Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart<em>

The rest of the day was spent lazing around, in the bedroom for the most part. Pony smiled and kissed Steve lightly as he fell back into his arms. Now this was the life

_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whisky<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shady tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honeybee<em>

_If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar baby  
>And I'll be your sweet ice tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>And I'll be your honeybee<em>

_Done :) I rather liked that one. And once again, a great big "THANK YOU!" to Aly208 :3_

_-Dei and Charlie, like Elvis, have left the building._


	7. DarryPony

_Hey all! I know it's been awhile, but life's been hell lol. First of all, I had my psych midterm, then the college went on Spring Break, then I started track, then I did the 30 Hour Famine, which, don't know about you, but I need food every frickin' couple hours lol._

_So, this one is based off Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner (God his voice is sexy!)_

_Warnings: MalexMale relations, incest, dancing, foul language, and probably some other things I can't think of :P_

_Baby why don't we just turn that TV off  
>3 hundred 15 channels of nothin' but bad news on<br>Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole world has gone crazy  
>So baby why don't we just dance?<em>

Darrel Curtis sat in front of the television, a frown marring his features as the news came on with more stats on the war in Vietnam. He thought about what he'd do if his lover got drafted and the frown deepened. He was drawn out of his reverie when the screen door slammed shut. He opened his mouth to yell at the person, when he looked up to see Ponyboy.

"Hey Pone, how was work?" Darry asked. Pony had recently gotten an internship with a television news company. He scowled at the television when he saw what was on.

"Can we turn it off? I get enough of this shit daily." Darry gave him a slight glare.

"Hey, watch the language." Darry commanded. Pony sat up from his slouched position on the couch.

"Why should I? Soda doesn't have to." Pony replied and stuck out his tongue. Darry rolled his eyes and faced the younger male.

"Because," he started, "Pretty mouths shouldn't be used for that stuff and Soda doesn't have a pretty mouth." Darry told him before crashing his lips on his brother/lover's mouth. Pony grinned into the kiss.

"C'mon, there's got to be something better to do than just watch television around here." Darry said. Pony seemed to get an idea and walked over to the record player.

"Baby, why don't we just dance?"

_Guess this little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much  
>When the lights go down and we move the couch it's gonna be more than enough<br>For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'  
>Nobody's gonna see us go crazy<em>

Darry pushed the couch out of the way as Pony tackled the coffee table. After getting that cleared away, Pony dragged Darry over to the record player to pick a song. After several ones by the Beetles and The Doors were rejected, Darry pulled out an old Elvis record. Pony grinned as he blew the dust off it and read the song list off to his lover.

"That one!" Pony exclaimed after Darry read off 'Love Me Tender.' Darry smiled at his boyfriend and put the record on. As the slightly crackly voice of Elvis Presley filled their ears, Pony pulled Darry to the center of the living room.

"_Love me tender, love me sweet  
>Never let me go<br>You have made my dreams complete  
>And I love you so<br>Love me tender, love me true  
>All my dreams fulfill<br>For my darlin' I love you  
>And I always will<br>Love me tender, love me dear  
>Tell me you are mine<br>I'll be yours through all the years  
>Till the end of time<br>Love me tender, love me  
>All my dreams fulfill<br>For my darlin' I love you  
>And I always will<em>

_Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
>Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air<br>Baby why don't we just dance?  
>Baby why don't you go put your best dress on<br>Those high-heeled shoes love to lose  
>As soon as the tunes come on<br>On second thought, just the way you are  
>Is already driving me crazy<br>So baby why don't we just dance?_

"Hmmm, how 'bout you do your little cross-dressin' routine for me babe? Nobody's gonna see but me." Darry purred in Pony's ear, making the younger man shiver. He went to leave Darry's arms, but they just tightened on his waist. Pony looked at the love of his life and gave him a confused look. Darry just grinned.

"Never mind, you're already driving me crazy." He explained. Pony rolled his eyes and pulled Darry back against him and got back to swaying to the beat. He gasped when Darry pulled away and jerked him by the wrist toward the stairs.

"Where're we going?" Pony questioned, but deep down, he knew. It was bedroom time.

"Take a guess, sweetheart." Darry's voice dropped an octave, making a shiver run down Pony's spine. Looking at what his voice alone had induced, he ran a hand up the younger male's back, feeling him shiver as the cold ('How the hell's that even possible?' Pony thought to himself all the while) hand slipped under his shirt and caressed his side. Pony let out a pleasured whimper before grabbing Darry by the neck and kissing him passionately.

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
>Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air<br>Baby, why don't we just dance?  
>Well it might be me but the way I see it<br>The whole wide world has gone crazy  
>So baby, why don't we just dance?<br>Oh baby, why don't we just dance?

Pony panted lightly as Darry slammed him against a wall as gently as possible in a lust-fogged state and pressed his lips against Pony's feverishly. Pony moaned softly into the kiss and thought to himself, 'This is what happens when I just want to dance.'


	8. CurlyPony

_Hey! I'm back again, my friends! Thanks for the reviews, and therefore, I shall do review replies! Now, let it be known that I'm writing this on Thursday so if you review after today, you will be mentioned in the next chappie!_

_Also, starting Monday the 19__th__, I doing my final project in Psychology, meaning I may not update as often. I'm sorry. It's an inconvenience to my readers and to me since I'll have double the workload. And I'm the youngest in my group. Bleh._

_ninjaninja can't find the ninja__- Danke! And I'm sorry, I just don't like Johnny/Pony that much…I sowwy for being evil and toying with your emotions and having a heartbreaking chapter…but Dally/Pony is the OTP…_

_greasergirlie fan__- Hmmm…That is going to be very difficult, but I'll try. No guarantees…_ _:P_

_SparkSparkyBoomaroo__- Danke, danke und danke! Man, you're quite the faithful reviewer :)_

_hi__- Your wish is my command!_ _*Crosses arms and nods like a genie*_

_Charlie: What the hell's wrong with you? *walks off muttering about stupid teen girls*_

_Well. That's all the reviews for last chapter. Now, this chapter is Curly/Pony and the song is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. I don't own the song, nor do I own the Outsiders._

_Warnings: Curly/Pony love, badass-ness on Curly's part, language, naïveté on Pony's part, heartbreak, total AU, OOC Darry, the usual :P_

_You better take it from me  
>That boy is like a disease<br>You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
>And you're wondering why you can't get free<em>

"Johnny," Pony breathed in awe, "who's that?" Johnny looked where his best friend was pointing. There was a young man leaning up against a jukebox at Buck's place. Pony was new to town, so Johnny took it upon himself to show his new friend all the spots. He knew the younger boy was gay, so it didn't shock him when Pony pointed at a guy and looked like he was gonna start drooling at any second.

The young man Pony was pointing at was none other than one of the biggest juvenile delinquents in all of Tulsa, Curly Shepherd. Johnny couldn't blame his friend for thinking the bad boy was hot, but he was dangerous. He had jet black hair that grew long enough to cover his brow and curl in the back, midnight blue eyes and a muscular frame that made girls and gays drool. And drool they did, but Curly was only in to one-night-stands.

"Pone, I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm gonna tell you: he's a badass. He dates girls and the occasional guy, then dumps them after he gets 'em in the sack. Okay?

But Pony was already walking over to the jukebox

Curly Shepherd was scanning the crowd around Buck's for some new prey. All he saw were those dumbass sluts that had way too much makeup on that, most of which, he'd already slept with. Then he saw _him_. The angel had pretty auburn hair, gray-green eyes, flawless skin and mile-high legs. He could already imagine what that tight ass felt like.

He almost moaned out loud. The pretty thing was heading toward him. _Score_.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
>You'll get addicted to his love<br>You wanna get out but he's holdin' you down  
>'Cause you can't live without one more touch<em>

Pony looked up at the muscular hottie in front of him. The man chuckled lightly.

"Hey cutie. Lookin' for your man?" he asked in a voice of pure sex. Pony shivered and the man chuckled again. Pony cleared his thoughts and shook his head no.

"Why? Decided to ditch the sorry bastard for the night?" Again, Pony shook his head.

"Don't have one." He finally spoke up. The supposed badass looked him up and down.

"Don't have one, eh? Want one?" the man asked. Pony almost squealed in happiness.

'_You don't even know his name!_' the rational part of his mind screamed.

'_Then I'll ask!_' the other part yelled back.

"So, where might I find one?" Pony asked teasingly. Something flashed in the stranger's eyes.

"Why, can't ya see, he's right in front of ya. The name's Curly Shepherd." The man held a hand out in a mock handshake. Pony smirked and took it.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

_He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova  
>Leanin' up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<em>

Curly wrapped an arm around Pony's waist as they went to get a drink. Pony looked way too young to be drinking, but Buck really didn't care. Curly grabbed a beer and handed it to Pony, who took a long chug and choked. Curly laughed and replaced the beer with a Pepsi.

"Okay, no alcohol for you." He laughed while Pony glared over the top of his Pepsi bottle. He pulled Pony to a corner and started asking the boy questions.

"Where're you from? I ain't seen you around town before." Curly asked.

"A hicktown in Ohio you've probably never heard of." Pony said with a smile. Curly smirked. That meant his babe had never heard his reputation with the ladies and gentlemen alike.

They separated at about midnight. Pony had to get home, but gave Curly his number and told him to call and ask for him. The younger boy hunted his best friend down and walked out the door. Once out of earshot, Johnny asked Pony what the hell he was thinking.

"Whaddaya mean, '_what were you thinking?_' I thought it was pretty obvious. There was a really sexy guy so I went over and flirted a bit, and I ended up giving him my number." Pony replied carelessly. Johnny's eyes bugged out.

"You _WHAT_?" he exploded. Pony looked taken aback.

"Uh, pretty sure you heard me…"

"You gave your number to one of the biggest man-whores in Tulsa?" Johnny yelled. Pony smirked.

"I hope he's big." Johnny deadpanned.

"I'm beginning to doubt your sanity…and mine…" he muttered as they continued home.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings you don't wanna fight  
>You better run for your life<em>

As promised, Curly called the next day at about 4. Pony'd just gotten home from track practice when he heard Darry yell that he had a call.

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Curly. Let me know if he's a creep." Darry grinned. Pony grinned back and took the phone.

"Oh hey! Uh, tonight at seven…let me ask," Darry cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I go out tonight?" Pony gave him the puppy eyes.

"Awh, does ickle Ponyboy have a boooyfriend?" Darry teased. Pony blushed and nodded. Darry grinned again and nodded his assent. Pony got back on the phone.

"Yeah! See ya then!" Pony put the phone down with a smile.

"Awh, ickle Pony's all grown up and in love!" Darry put his arm around his little brother's shoulders and ruffled his hair. Pony squawked about his hair being messed up before running to the bathroom to fix it. Darry chuckled and started dinner.

_I see that look on your face  
>You ain't hearin' what I say<br>So I'll say it again 'cause I been where you been  
>And I know how it ends, you can't get away<em>

"Pony, I'm warning you, he'll just break your heart!" Johnny yelled his final warning as Pony walked out the door. He yelled a disagreement back, but it was lost to the wind as Pony jumped in the passenger's side of Curly's car.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
>He'll tell you nothin' but lies<br>And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
>If you listen to me and take my advice<em>

After about two months of dating, Pony finally decided to give Curly the thing he wanted most: his virginity. It had hurt like a bitch to Pony, but it was worth it. Or so he thought.

Pony walked in the door sobbing one day after school. Johnny jumped up from the couch and asked what was wrong.

"I shoulda *sniffle* listened to ya Johnny. H-He just wanted my v-v-virginity!" he cried against Johnny's comforting shoulder. The tan boy just held the one he'd had a crush on all this time and cried internally for him. He rubbed his back gently before pulling the boy down on the couch. Tears still streaked down Pony's cheeks, but the flow had lessened. He sniffled as Johnny pulled him to sit down next to him and held him again. Pony ended up lying with his head on Johnny's lap while the older teen ran his fingers through his hair. He fell into a restless sleep like that, still sniffling and hiccupping. When Darry and Soda came home, they saw Pony in Johnny's lap with tearstains on his face while the other boy continued to comfort his best friend by running his fingers through his hair. That had always helped Pony. When he was little and Soda's friend Steve had pushed him in a mud puddle and tackled him, dislocating his shoulder, all it took to calm him was Soda holding him in his lap and running his fingers through his thick red hair to soothe him until their parents got there. Darry glared stonily at Johnny and went to pull Pony away from him, but Soda stopped him.

"Let him tell us what happened before you try to kill him." Soda whispered so he didn't wake Pony. Darry nodded, but still glared as Johnny began.

_He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova  
>Leanin' up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<em>

"So that's what happened. I warned Pony that he was a man-whore, and he didn't listen and got his heart broken." Johnny finished softly. Darry cracked his knuckles and Soda's eyes flashed in anger. Darry turned to the door.

"So where do I find this rat bastard?" he asked calmly. Johnny told him the address and the eldest Curtis stormed out the door, slamming it in the process.

"Take care of Pone while we're…out. Don't tell him where we are either." Soda commanded. Johnny nodded and he too left. The screech of tires woke the youngest Curtis, who stretched like a cat.

"Comfy there?" an amused Johnny asked. Pony's eyes shot open as he remembered falling asleep on Johnny. A blush dusted his pale features. Johnny grinned and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Now get up so I can cook dinner. I'm afraid to eat your cooking, so I'm making some mac." Pony smacked Johnny lightly at the insult, but laughed and stood.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings you don't wanna fight  
>You better run for your life<em>

When Darry and Soda came home about 2 hours later, Pony was leaning on Johnny, laughing. He stopped when he heard the screen door close.

"Hey guys! There's mac in the icebox, Johnny made…what's on your knuckles?" Pony asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, that's just rust. Some idiot let his engine rust out and I had to deal with it. I haven't washed my hands yet. He kept me there until I got it fixed, which is why I'm so late. What about you, Dar?" Soda lied easily.

"Hmm? Ah, well, some of the roofing scraped mine up nice. Don't give me that look Pone, their just a bit cut up and bruised. Don't even hurt that bad anymore." Pony was giving him a worried look. His frown turned to an annoyed smile when Darry told him that.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" he asked his oldest brother, grabbing his hands and inspecting them for himself.

"That's it, bathroom now and get some rubbing alcohol on those. Soda, wash your hands and I'll heat you both up some macaroni. Now, scoot!" Pony commanded. Darry and Soda shook their heads when he finished his orders.

"When did you get so bossy?" Darry asked. Pony shot him a glare.

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
>He'll tell you anything you wanna hear<br>He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<em>

"Pony!" a voice called from behind him that made his blood run cold. Curly. He turned slowly and gave the other boy a glare that could freeze a Marine in his tracks. Curly's eyes widened when he saw the look on Pony's face.

"What's with the look, babe?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Pony shrugged his arm off. On closer inspection, he saw that the other boy had multiple gashes on his face, a black eye and a split lip.

"I'm not your 'babe' anymore." Curly looked annoyed.

"Yes, you are, just cuz your brothers beat the hell outta me don't mean you ain't mine no more." Curly told him, his voice cold as ice. Pony held in the shudder that wanted to escape.

_Wait, brothers? Beat him up?_

Pony turned on heel and ran home.

When he arrived, out of breath and cold, he sought out Darry and Soda. He found them both in the kitchen, discussing the news. They saw him and were upon him immediately.

"What's wrong? Did someone try to jump you?" Darry questioned? He shook his head.

"Did you guys beat up Curly?" The silence encompassed the room. He took that as a yes.

"Guys…I get that you wanna protect me and stuff but-"

"Stop right there Pony," Soda commanded, "did he hurt you in any way, shape or form?" Pony nodded.

"Then he deserved to get the shit kicked out of him." Darry added. Pony laughed.

"I love you guys so much."

"Pony…look, I'm gonna ask you something, but don't sic your brothers on me, ok?" Johnny asked nervously. Pony tilted his head and nodded.

"Ok…you wanna go out sometime?" Johnny asked. Pony smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for months now! It's about damn time now!" Soda exclaimed from the kitchen doorway.

"Soda, you totally just ruined the moment…" Pony sighed at his brother.

"But yes, I will go out with you, Johnny." Said young man let out a relieved sigh. Pony did his best to cock a brow at him.

"Well, I figured if you said no, you'd get Darry and Soda to beat my sorry ass." Pony doubled over laughing while Soda smirked.

"Not funny…" Johnny muttered before shooing Soda away. He winked at his little brother's boyfriend and left. Johnny pulled Pony up from his doubled-over position. The older boy stared at his new boyfriend and kissed him. Pony gasped and allowed Johnny to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Pony moaned softly and whimpered when Johnny pulled back. Said male smiled and gave Pony a soft, chaste kiss before pulling him to the kitchen for lunch.

_He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova  
>Leanin' up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<em>

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings you don't wanna fight  
>You better run for your life<em>

"Pony." That cold voice that had been haunting his nightmares sounded from behind him. Curly was there, looking pretty damn sexy in a black leather jacket and black jeans. It had been a year since Darry and Soda had beaten him up and he and Johnny were still going strong. It felt so right to be with the tan boy. His throat seized in terror when he realized that they were all alone.

"Ponyboy, I told you that you were still mine, but you didn't listen, did you? No, you went off with that bastard you were with the night we met." Curly came closer and Pony backed away, only to hit a brick wall. Curly laughed at his fear.

"Afraid, babe? You have good reason to be. I told you, but you didn't listen. Now you're gonna face the consequences." With that, he crushed his lips to Pony's. Pony pulled back and punched him square in the jaw and tried to run. Curly spat out a tooth.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, bitch. I was gonna be nice, but fuck it." Curly growled and pushed Pony back into the wall. His head bounced off it and he cried out in pain. Punches rained down on him and he lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was in a hospital room with Johnny by his side, holding his hand. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently and asked him what happened. Johnny asked what he remembered. He told him.

"Afterwards, I came looking for you and found him beatin' the hell outta ya. I've never been that pissed in my life. I put him in the hospital too. But he's out now and in jail. You ain't gotta worry no more honey." Johnny kissed him sweetly. Pony relaxed back against the pillows when they broke the kiss and smiled at his boyfriend.

_Oh, you better run for your life  
>Oh, you better run for your life<em>

That was more Johnny/Pony than anything, but eh…


End file.
